This invention relates to a transfer device that is used for transferring a transferring material on an object on which the transferring material is to be transferred.
Various transfer devices have been conceived that are used in case of transferring a transferring material on an object on which the transferring material is to be transferred. These transfer devices are so arranged that a pair of gears are rotatably mounted on a rotational supporting axis arranged on a pair of side panels wherein the gears drive a pair of spools to rotate and gear each other in conjunction with a pair of the spools that are rotatably supported by the side panels holding the transferring material and that mount the transferring material. As an arrangement to mount these gears on the rotational supporting axis, it is represented that multiple slits are arranged along an axial direction of the supporting axis, an engaging nail is arranged at a distal end portion of a portion that is surrounded by the slit, the portion surrounded by the slit bends toward a direction so that both ends of the portion approach each other in conjunction with an operation to push a cylindrical body that is arranged on the gear and that can fit over the rotational supporting axis from the distal end portion of the rotational supporting axis, and when the cylindrical body climbs over the engaging nail, the portion surrounded by the slit elastically restores to the original shape and the engaging nail engages with the cylindrical body and the rotational supporting axis fits over the cylindrical body so as to restrain the gear from being pulled out along the axial direction of the rotational supporting axis. (For example, refer to patent document 1.)
(Patent document 1) Japan utility model official gazette number 2532967 (Page 1˜page 3, FIG. 2, FIG. 3)
However, since conventional transfer devices have an arrangement wherein the gear and the rotational supporting axis are mutually engaged by making use of the engaging nail arranged on the rotational supporting axis, rotational blurring tends to be generated at a position separated from the position where the gear is axially mounted to the rotational supporting axis, especially at an outer edge of the gear, which aggravates usability. Especially when a clearance between the rotational supporting axis and the gear (the cylindrical portion) is set to be a little large in order to make an operation of fitting the gear (the cylindrical portion) over the rotational supporting axis smooth, the above-mentioned problem is easily generated. In addition, an arrangement wherein a rib or a projecting portion is arranged between the side panel on which the rotational supporting axis is arranged and the gear and a center portion of the gear and/or near the outer edge portion of the gear in a state that the gear is axially mounted on the rotational supporting axis can be conceived. However, in accordance with this arrangement, the number of components is increased and the manufacturing process is complicated, which is not preferable in view of cost.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, a main object of the present claimed invention is to provide a transfer device to prevent the gear from being pulled out of the side panel and to prevent the gear from rotational blurring that tends to be generated at a portion separated from the rotational center portion of the gear.